Joker (DCAU)
An unnamed criminal was once a lethal mob enforcer before starting his own criminal organization. A ruthless killer with no remorse and a dark sense of humor, his macabre mentality was further enhanced when, during a confrontation between the Batman, he somehow fell into a chemical vat, which turned his skin white, his hair green, his lips ruby red, and his eyes yellowish. A fate to be appalled by the sane majority, the man grew mentally stronger with it, as well as crazier. He joined the rank of primary Mafia Bosses of Gotham, having more power than either Rupert Thorne or Stromwell, and rivaling other terrible crimelords many feared discussing, such as King Barlowe and the Penguin. Later he made the acquaintance of Harley Quinn, originally his psychiatrist and later his crazed henchwoman and squeeze. It is unknown as to whether she served as his underboss, but in his criminal syndicate she held considerable power as Joker's love interest. Together, they on many occasions nearly killed the Batman, remaining among his top formidable opponents. Battle vs. Black Dynamite (by BeastMan14) The Joker and four of his best men arrive in town, ready to take it over. "This seems like my kind of place boys!" the Joker laughs as he fires his pistol. Suddenly, a voice cries,"Yo cracker! Get the f*ck out of my hood!" The Joker turns around to see Black Dynamite, backed up by Bull Horn, Cream Corn, and two militants. The Joker, having no patience for this, opens fire along with his goons, killing a militant. (4-5) Black Dynamite and his team open fire with their M16's in return, killing two Joker goons. (4-3) The Joker and his team retreat laying down fire, pinning down Black Dyanmite's team. "Let's move!" Cries Black Dynamite as he gives chase with his shotgun. The rest of the team give chase on a different path, running straight into the Joker goons. The joker blows the last militants head off with his revolver while Cream Corn reveals the flamethrower on his back, utterly torching a goon. (3-2) Just then, Black Dyanmite comes in from behind and kills the last Joker goon with his revolver. However, the Joker in the chaos escapes and throws in a tank of Joker Gas. Trapped, the team prepares for the end when Bullhorn kicks open the window, says,"It looks like my story ends here but Black Dynamite best have no fear!" And tosses the two out as the gas kills him and forces a smile on his face. (2-1) The two land safely just feet away from the Joker, who looks mildly surprised. "This is for Bullhorn!" cries Cream Corn as he pulls out his shotgun and charges just in time to see the Joker turn around with a RPG and fire. "AW SH*T!" cries Cream Corn as he is blown to bits. (1-1) The Joker is about to laugh when a fist brutally collides with his face. Knocking him down, Black Dynamite shouts,"This is for the hood, f*cker!" and then fires his Colt Python into the Joker, killing him. (0-1) Black Dynamite heroically strikes a pose as his song plays. DYNOMITE! DYNOMITE! Winner: Black Dyanmite Expert's Opinion Despite The Joker's brutality and intelligence, he was outclassed to Black Dynamite in almost everyway. The vigilante trumped the clown prince of crime with his more practical and modern weaponry, and excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors